1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hunting camouflage and more specifically it relates to a UV camouflage system for effectively camouflaging an individual or structure with respect to birds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
The visible light spectrum for humans extends only between 400 nm to 700 nm. The light spectrum above 700 nm is not visible to humans and is comprised of infrared light. The light spectrum below 400 nm is also not visible to humans and is comprised of ultraviolet light. Ultraviolet light is usually identified by three general regions: UVA (310 nm to 400 nm), UVB (290 nm to 310 nm) and UVC (light below 290 nm).
Birds and other animals are able to see various wavelengths of light both visible and non-visible to humans. For example, waterfowl such as geese are able to view light in the visible light spectrum for humans and the non-visible light spectrum for humans (e.g. ultraviolet light spectrum).
Conventional camouflage is specifically designed to emulate the visible light spectrum of a landscape pattern which humans are able to see. For example, grass, corn stalks and other conventional landscape patterns using colors that are visible and that correspond to visible colors of the landscape pattern are often times used. Conventional camouflage accurately reflects light in the visible light spectrum (400 nm to 700 nm) which is visible to humans. However, conventional camouflage does not accurately reflect light in the UVA spectrum (310 nm to 400 nm) which is not visible to humans. This is a significant problem since birds, waterfowl and many other wild animals are able to see both the visible spectrum for humans and the non-visible UVA spectrum.
The main problem with conventional camouflage systems in use today is that they do not consider that animals, such as waterfowl, see various wavelengths of light that are visible and non-visible to the human eye. Hence, while a conventional camouflage pattern may appear to emulate the landscape pattern (e.g. a corn field, a wheat field, field grass, a slough, etc.) in the visible light spectrum, the conventional camouflage pattern often times will not emulate the landscape pattern in all light spectrums viewable by the animal attempted to be camouflaged against. FIG. 1b illustrates an exemplary conventional camouflage pattern used within tall grass which illustrates the hunter easily being viewed by a bird or other animal.
Some commercially available products (e.g. spray on liquids) that absorb ultraviolet light are sold to hunters because they reduce the reflection of ultraviolet light that is viewable to waterfowl. However, the usage of such products simply enhances the problems for hunters by not providing a realistic emulation of the landscape along all light spectrums because they actually block ultraviolet light that the surrounding landscape is actually reflecting.
In addition, camouflage items such as clothing will have water proofing applied to the exterior surface of the camouflage pattern. Because water proofing chemicals typically block ultraviolet light, exterior water proofing of camouflage items creates a problem similar to commercially available products that are intended to block ultraviolet light. Some hunting clothing have the water proofing applied to the interior of the clothing item, but this is done as a manufacturing choice and not because of water proofing modifies the light reflection properties of the camouflage pattern. In addition, water proofing chemicals applied to the interior portion are often times incorporated into the exterior portions thereby affecting the light reflection properties of the exterior surface.
Hence, conventional camouflage patterns are not as effective as they could be since they do not take into account the ability of birds and other animals to see light spectrums not viewable by humans. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved UV camouflage system for effectively camouflaging an individual or structure with respect to birds.